Moonlight Embrace
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: Follow up to Phantom Dance. Can Bridget and Dizzy live together for a whole week whilst loving each other secretly? (Bridget/Dizzy)


**Title:** Moonlight Embrace (version 1.5) 

**Category:** Guilty Gear

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing(s):** Bridget/Dizzy

**Chapters:** Part 2 of the Ren'ai to Aijin (Love and Lover) series 

**Language:** English 

**Completion Date: **2/06/03****

**Summery: **Bridget/Dizzy fanfic. Follow on from _Phantom Dance_. This fanfiction was originally a lemon (i.e. sexual themes) however since FF.net no longer hosts NC-17 fanfiction, the lemon scene has been removed. If you want to read the complete fic that includes this scene (version 1.0, uncut) just drop me an e-mail or leave your e-mail address in a review so I can pass it over to you. Okay! Let's get going!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"May...I'm not sure about this..."

Dizzy sighed delicately, exasperated by this situation. But for a healthy transition, her orange clad friend May was all over the situation. The two young girls where in May's cabin of the sky flyin' Mayship, preparing for Dizzy's week off with Bridget. Most of the arrangements had been made; the only thing that had to be sorted out in May's opinion was Dizzy's look. Of course, this meant that clothes were the most obvious thing to be taken care of. While Dizzy pensively sat on the edge of May's bed, May herself was buzzing around the room looking for something that would improve Dizzy's image.

From innocent to sexy.  

May shuffled in her drawer. "Hmm...lets see...this might be nice."

"May..." Dizzy breathed. "I really don't think..."

The orange pirate girl just waved Dizzy off with a flash of her hand, without even looking back. "Don't be silly, Dizzy. I know I can find something perfect for you. Just...give me...ah ha! Bingo!"

With a devious grin, May pulled out a smoothly cut, diamond white evening dress. It was of rich texture and design, Dizzy was sure that the dress May was holding was expensive. 

May folded the dress over her arm and looked back at Dizzy. "What do you think? Pretty nice, huh?"

Dizzy stared at the dress wide-eyed. "Yes, it is very nice but...are you sure that you want me to wear that?"

May just grinned and took a seat next to Dizzy on the bed. "Come on, Diz! We're like sisters. What I have is what you have and vice-versa. And besides, you're not wearing this for me, you're wearing it for you-know-who..."

Dizzy felt a blush grace her cheeks as thoughts of Bridget came to mind. May's smile just got wider when she saw this. It seemed like Bridget had really worked a spell on her. Which was a good thing, really. 

"A girl needs a steady boyfriend every once in a while. It keeps 'um healthy and strong. And I know that Bridget can like Dizzy back." 

Dizzy lowered her head. "I am still...not certain about this, May."

"Dizzy, stop worrying." May said directly. "I'm sure about this. You wear the dress sometime during your week with Bridget, and tell him how you feel. I know you can do it."

With that, Dizzy managed to pull a smile onto her lips. She had May's support in this, even though May wouldn't be there. That would be enough help. She was still nervous, but Dizzy was finally beginning to feel ready for this next week. 

A week with Bridget. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the lower hull of the Mayship, Bridget, Johnny and Testament waited patiently for Dizzy's arrival. As things were, Johnny was not too bothered by the situation. Sure, it meant that someone else would have to take care of Dizzy's chores for a while, and...he'd...have to got without her cooking for a week, but he was okay with this. Everyone needed a break from the skies every now and again. 

Even the risk of Dizzy appearing in public wasn't too much of a worry for him, no matter what Gabriel might have said about it. What was worrying him was the air of tension between Bridget and Testament. 

Bridget was obviously excited about the week he was going to spend with Dizzy. Testament however, was not as thrilled. Even though he let Dizzy join the Jellyfish Pirates, he still felt protective of her. And his distrust of humans made the idea of Bridget and Dizzy spending any length of time alone together seem untrustworthy.

Bridget picked up on this. The shadowy glares he was receiving from the scythe-carrying Gear were rather intimidating, but he was holding his ground. He cared about Dizzy enough to ignore the views of her protector. 

Johnny adjusted his shades and decided to lighten the mood. "So...uh...your folks are rich, huh?"

Bridget ducked his eyes away from Testament to Johnny. "Yes. My dad designed my yoyo too." Bridget's emerald eyes looked back at Testament. "Dizzy will be safe there, if that's what you're worried about."

Testament's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. He didn't trust Bridget at all. And with good reason. Bridget was a bounty hunter after all. He had attempted to take Dizzy in before, even though he failed miserably. Johnny could see behind that though. Even he could distinguish the feelings that Bridget had for Dizzy. Unfortunately, Dizzy and Bridget were so far into each other that they couldn't see how much the other cared. 

_"It's a sick kind of irony."_ Johnny thought jokingly. _"But they'll figure it out. Sooner or later."_

Johnny then glanced at Testament from the corner of his eye. _"Let's just hope that some of us don't get in the way."_

Just as the three men thought of her, Dizzy walked into the echoing steel room, alongside May and April. As soon as his cerulean haired angel entered the room, Bridget felt his nerves squirm. Dizzy always had the ability to make the British youth's heart do jumps. He would have properly greeted Dizzy, but his respect for Testament's wishes pretty much made him back off.

Dizzy herself was trying her hardest to act normally. The second she saw Bridget the nervousness made an unwelcome return. Not noticing this, May walked over to her 'future hubby' and gave a thumbs-up. 

"We're all set here, Johnny!" May said cheerfully. 

"Perfect." Johnny chirped. "I take it you have everything that you need, Dizzy?"

Dizzy nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Johnny."

April stepped up as Dizzy walked over to Bridget and Testament. "Okay. So I'll use one of the smaller ships to drop them off and then come right back, yeah?"

Johnny nodded in conformation. "Yeap." Then he looked over at Dizzy and Bridget. "You two remember the rendezvous point, right?" 

Somehow Bridget managed to strip his eyes away from Dizzy to answer the Mayship's captain. "Yes. It's at the front gate of my village, right? We understand. But, I think we should be going now."

Testament acknowledged that, and stepped over to his precious one. Even though he wanted to protect he with his life, there were a few things that she had to do on her own. 

The dark Gear looked down at Dizzy. "Please take care of yourself."

Dizzy happily nodded at that. "Yes. Thank you, Testament."

That was all he needed. Whatever the reason, Testament could see that this was Dizzy's wish. To stand in the way of that would go against everything he wanted for her. Nonetheless, the stern eyes of the Gear latched onto Bridget. And Bridget got the message. If anything happened to Dizzy while she was with him, Bridget would regret it...

The bounty hunter took it on board. "I'll take care of her."

"Okay then you guys." April said. "Lets get going."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later, Dizzy, Bridget and April landed on the magnificent country known as England. The trip had been a pleasant one; the three youngsters were adorned by the beautiful settings of Bridget's home country. The weather was unusually bright, especially for the British countryside, but it was the middle of summer. Bridget couldn't have hoped for a better chance to spend a week with Dizzy. 

The small ship landed just in front of the gates to Bridget's village and Dizzy made sure to take all of her stuff along with her. Then after a quick chat, April decided to make tracks. 

"I'll see you later, guys! Remember to be back here one week from now, alright?" April said, climbing into the ship. 

Dizzy just bowed shortly in conformation. "I will April. I will see you soon."

April waved to her two friends and took off. Dizzy continued to wave as April's ship cleaved into the sky, while Bridget let his hand drop and looked over at the pirate Gear. 

"Are you ready to go?" Bridget asked. 

Dizzy lowered her hand and shyly nodded. "Yes. Where do you live?"

Bridget's eyes went over to the path leading away from the gates of his village. "Up there, just over on that hill. We better get going then. I...I can't wait for you to meet my family."

Dizzy nodded and two walked away towards Bridget's mansion. Shortly afterwards, Dizzy and Bridget made it to the massive English 19th century style residence. Dizzy was in awe. This house was enormous. Thought this manor had been built in the 1800's, it had managed to survive the effects of time and the Crusades. That made it worth more money than most could comprehend. However it was not the age of the stately home that made it so remarkable. The design was equally significant. Thick columns of rich marble supported the wondrous stone foundations of that place. Strong frames decorated the substantial stained glass of the windows and large gardens of elegantly cut grass surrounded the courts of the vicinity.  

Even the classical limestone statues of ancient gods lining the pathway to the main house were stunning unto themselves. 

While Dizzy continued to marvel, Bridget just sighed. This place brought back strong memories. "Home sweet, intimidating home."

"Wow, Bridget..." Dizzy said cheerfully. "Your home is so wonderful."

Albeit the flashy looks of his house, Bridget felt a wave of pride rush through him. Even though he spent most of his life pursuing a life as a bounty hunter, this would all be his one-day. Although the young man didn't like the idea of taking all of this over from his father. Bridget always felt that his brother was more suited to the aristocracy and financial aspects of their family.  

"Well, lets go. I haven't gotten in contact with them in a while, so my parents are probably worried about me."

Dizzy accepted that and the two walked along the path blazed through the short cut maze gardens, ending up in front of the massive double pine doors. Heaving another sigh, Bridget gently tapped on the door with the large lion-emblazed knocker. 

A few seconds later, the doors creaked open and a tall butler emerged from the sizeable building. And for lack of a better term, he was shocked by the return of Bridget. 

The butler bowed respectfully. "Welcome, Master Bridget! I had no idea that you would be arriving here today." The butler looked at Dizzy. "And with a guest no less."

Bridget scratched the back of his head. He hated these formalities. "Uh...sure. This is Dizzy. She's my...friend. She'll be staying with us for the next few days." 

The butler nodded. "I shall prepare a room for Miss Dizzy, Master Bridget. Will there be anything you require?"

"Not really. Just tell my parents and my brother that I have returned for me, could you?"

The butler's respectful disposition slacked a bit. "I am afraid your parents have left the manor to take care of some business, Master Bridget. I was instructed to inform your brother of the situation and he left for Davenport in a rush."

_"I guess my brother wanted to see his girlfriend in Davenport now that Mom and Dad are away."_ Bridget thought musingly. _"I really wanted them to meet Dizzy..."_  

"When will they be back?" Bridget asked. 

"I apologize, Master Bridget. I am not sure about your brother, but your parents will be back in a few weeks time."

"Okay." Bridget sighed again and turned to look at Dizzy, who was still bamboozled by the size of Bridget's home. "Would you like me to show you around, Dizzy?"

Dizzy finally looked away from the mansion's splendour. "I would like that. Where should I put my stuff?"

Bridget pointed to Dizzy's suitcase. "Could you take Dizzy's luggage into the room you're going to prepare for her?"

The butler nodded and swiftly took Dizzy's baggage into his hands. "As you wish, Master Bridget."

With that, Bridget led Dizzy inside, to check out the inner quarters of the manor house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little later on, Dizzy and Bridget ended up in one of the many bedrooms of the upper levels of the mansion. That room just happened to be Bridget's. The English bounty hunter had shown his friend around the house, and Dizzy was thrown for a loop by the sheer size of this place. Bridget was hoping that Dizzy would be impressed, but at the same time, he didn't like his friends seeing all this wealth. Many times in his life, Bridget had wondered if his friends had like him as a person or for his money. He knew that Dizzy wasn't like that, but a niggling part of him was still wary about it.   

While Bridget locked himself in his thoughts, Dizzy gaped at Bridget's room. It was nearly twice as big as her cabin on the Mayship, and was highlighted with glass ornaments and rare paintings. Amongst all of that though, there were things that seemed out of place. Like miniature Chinese dolls, French teacups, and Spanish medallions. 

The young Gear didn't bother to address it though. "Your room is very nice, Bridget."

Dizzy's words snapped the young man from his collective thoughts. "Huh? What was that?"

"I said your room is very nice." She repeated. 

"Oh yeah." Bridget said half-heartedly. "My parents fixed it all up though. I don't spend much time here anymore, so I mostly just drop off the bits and pieces I pick up in my travels."

"I see." Dizzy caught sight of something on the edge of Bridget's large bed. Taking a better look at it, Dizzy identified it. "Is this what you call...Roger?"

The bear was swished up into Dizzy's hands and was lifted off the bed for the girl to get a better look. Then the robotic teddy bear's black marble eyes rolled forwards and stared at Dizzy.

"Get your hands off me." Roger said sternly. 

"Gah!" Dizzy fumbled and dropped the bear when he spoke out to her. Bridget noticed this and looked curiously at her. 

"What's wrong?"

Dizzy nervously pointed at Roger, who was currently lying on the floor. "Your bear...it spoke to me..."

Bridget looked down at his bear-come-weapon. "Oh, don't mind Roger." He said. "He's just a little crabby today. I left him behind when I went to your party; I didn't think I'd need him. I guess he's a bit sore about it."

Never could Dizzy have dreamed that such strange things existed in the world. But then that was the beautiful thing about it. The world was a very diverse place. The sapphire haired pirate turned her attentions away from Roger and back to Bridget. 

However, Bridget was the first one to speak. "Are you hungry? I am. But...I always dread eating my butler's meals. Not that they aren't tasty or anything, it's just...the same sort of thing all the time..."

Just like that, a thought took centrefold in Dizzy's mind. "Well...I could cook for you?"

Bridget's shining emerald eyes perked up. "Really? That'd be great!"

Dizzy's cheeks went a light shade of red. Complements were never her thing, but she was proud of anything that Bridget was impressed by.  And Bridget himself was animated at the thought of sampling Dizzy's mouth-watering cooking. 

Dizzy smiled. "I could make you something right now if you want. June has taught me a lot about cookery since I came on the Mayship. And you liked the food I made before...so..."

Bridget grinned and brought Dizzy to her feet. "Say no more. I'll show you to the kitchens if you don't mind."

Again, Dizzy blushed as Bridget led her out of his room and downwards to the kitchens of the mansion. She loved to cook, but doing this for Bridget just felt...exceptional. _"I could never regret...doing something for him."_

After a long five-minute span of navigating through Bridget's maze-like mansion, the two walked into the kitchens. Just like the rest of the house, the kitchen had a blunt 1880's feel to it. And the condition of it was quite remarkable. The Mayship's galley was like a stain-filled mess. This area looked like it had never been used before.  

"This is the place." Bridget said. "Just like the rest of my home. But, to it's defence, it is really..."

"Clean?" Dizzy supplied. 

Bridget chuckled nervously. "Yeah...I guess you could say that."

Dizzy didn't bother to respond; rather she looked around the kitchen's contours and cupboards for something. It was clear that Dizzy knew her way around a kitchen. It was just that little something that made her the outstanding person that she was.  

"Bridget...?"

The English boy looked over at Dizzy. "Yes?"

Dizzy's head darted across from side to side. "Where is your spice rack? Do you have one?"

Bridget looked around blankly. "Uh...I don't really know...I guess the spices are in a cupboard somewhere. I haven't had much experience in this..."

With wordless intent, Dizzy automatically shifted around the cupboards of the kitchen. After all the time she had spent with June on the Mayship, cooking had become natural to her. And her navigation skills in the kitchen were commendable. Before long, Dizzy had found the cabinet that held the spices. However, she was not too happy about what she saw. 

The disappointment in Dizzy's voice was unhidden. "Oh..."  

"What's wrong, Dizzy?" Asked Bridget.

"Well..." The Hybrid-Gear started. "...It seems that you don't have the items I need...I was...going to make you something special."

Bridget tried his hardest no to take that to heart. "Well...I guess...Hey! I know, why don't you and I go down to the village. I'm sure that someone in the market will have the things you need."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This place is so busy!"

Bridget and Dizzy strolled casually through the masses of crowds of consumers and window shoppers. Though Bridget was the son of a member of this town's aristocracy, people were unfamiliar to him. It was understandable; he had been away so often that it was no surprise that people had forgotten him. And secretly, Bridget was happy that he hadn't been recognised. It meant less time was wasted on dealing with these people, and more time could be focussed on Dizzy's well being. 

Which was Bridget's true agenda.

The yoyo-master watched Dizzy from the corner of his eye. She seemed to be really enjoying herself. They had just gone out to buy a few ingredients, but Dizzy was having the time of her life. 

_"Her old life must really have been sheltered."_ Bridget thought curiously. _"If she could enjoy something so simple. And the weird thing is...I love her more for it...I must be crazy. She is still with...May after all..."_

Even though it was bringing him down, Bridget tried not to let it spoil his mood. If it did, then Dizzy would worry about him. And at the moment, nothing else really mattered. 

Dizzy quickly pointed to a stall on their left. "Bridget, look. I think that might sell some of the ingredients I need."

Bridget halted along with Dizzy and turned to face the stall and its manager. "Great. So what do you need?"

Digging into the small straw woven basket that was hanging on her wrist, Dizzy pulled out a list that she had compiled before she left the mansion. Normally, she wouldn't have needed to write it down, but something inside Dizzy told her that it was best to do it. Maybe it was the heckling from Undine. 

Dizzy's speech sauntered into a list. "Um...some ramen noodles, some soy sauce, ground pepper, ginger root, asparagus and some sweet rice cooking wine."

Bridget looked over to the man behind the counter of the stall. "Do you have all of that?"

The salesman grinned, his voice 'soiled' with a thick accent "Oh yeah! But ya know mate, ginger root is pretty rare in these parts. It'll cost ya a right load, ya know?"

In God's good name, Bridget did not expect anything more from the market stall owners in his village. Since his town was a long way away from any major cities, the people who lived within its walls depended on the market for their home cooking needs. And this obviously is the perfect set up for virtual extortion. If he had his way, Bridget would put an end to that one-day. 

For now, he'd have to play by their rules. "Yes...so how much do we owe you?" 

"25 pounds, or 27.50 in world dollars." The seller said slyly. 

_"Well...it's for Dizzy's cooking after all..." _In the midst of a reluctant glare, Bridget pulled out the money he needed to pay for the ingredients. The seller happily took Bridget's money, and bagged up all the items that Dizzy had pointed out. 

After receiving the bag and placing it in her basket, Dizzy left the stall with Bridget. That was all they needed for now. The rest was already at the mansion. 

While walking with his angel, Bridget's thoughts dawned on something. 

"You know, Dizzy...I never did thank you for inviting me to your party."

Dizzy looked at her desire. "You do not need to. It would not have felt right if you were not there. I would have missed you."

It was childish, but Bridget loved hearing that. "...Thanks. I had a great time too. It was nice to see everyone again. And, heck, I'd never miss out on free cake!"

Dizzy chuckled a little. And as a result, Bridget felt an innocent pride within him. But that good cheer was cut short. As the duo walked out of the busy market place and turned a corner, they ended up on a narrow road that few people went down. Moreover, Bridget and Dizzy came into contact with three burly, chiselled men. 

Dizzy took no notice, while Bridget eyed them over. You could clearly tell that they had been drinking. And drunken men had an annoying habit of getting in Bridget's way. 

As the three men walked past, one of them called out to the pair. "Hey...there...*hic*...howz abat' you an' me go 'arht to-night, eh? *hic*..."

Dizzy was looking back, but Bridget just hurried her along. "Ignore them, Dizzy."

The man that had just called out was insulted by Bridget's dismissal of him, and roared out angrily. "Oi! Who you walkin' away from, yer little rat!?"

The drunk zoomed out towards Dizzy and Bridget, and grabbed Dizzy by the wrist, throwing hateful glares at Bridget. The young Gear scowled as the drunkard gripped her delicate wrist.

"Would you please let go of me?" Dizzy asked, her voice gentle but serious. 

The drunk just grinned. "Whaz wrong, cutie? Haz' 'abat we go kick us up a party, eh? Heh, heh, heh, eh?"

Just like that, the alcoholic's bitter laugh was cut short when Bridget's snake-like yoyo lunged out at the hand that was holding Dizzy's wrist. He let out a cry of pain as the metallic wires bore down on his flesh, and relinquished his grip on Dizzy before those wires incised his skin.  

Bridget's eyes narrowed. "Get away from her."

The drunkard grinned; despite the situation he was in. "Whaz wrong there, sweetheart? You jealous? Don't worry...*hic*...everyone gets a turn with me."

Bridget realized this would be difficult to settle without violence. What this fool failed to comprehend was that Bridget was near enough protecting him. If Dizzy unlocked her powers on those guys, the only thing left would be ash. 

"I said get away from her. If she doesn't want to go anywhere with you then you have to respect that."

Amusement turned to anger. "You tellin' me what to do, girlie?"

The boy with the lightning yoyo sighed. This idiot did not understand the situation in any possible way. For once, Bridget believed that a form violence was justified in the current situation. And a deeper resentment came from that name.

Girlie. 

"I...am...a...guy..." With a small yell, Bridget swung the wires of his yoyo to one side of his body and dragged the drunkard off his feet and into the air. The dishevelled man yelled as his withered form was slammed into the ground pavement. As his body stopped withering and passed out, Bridget focused his attention on the two other drunks. 

Bridget spoke to them in a neutral voice. "I suggest you help your friend here and then leave." 

Unsurprisingly, the two men ran for their lives. They were sober enough to know that they didn't stand a chance. While Bridget was satisfied with the results, Dizzy just frowned. 

The bounty hunter inspected his friend. "Are you okay, Dizzy?"

Dizzy nodded, she was fine. "Yes, but Bridget, you shouldn't use violence like that..."

Uh oh. Bridget didn't realize that throwing the guy into the ground might upset Dizzy. She really did not like to fight or see it happening. Even though she would fight to protect her life or those of others, Dizzy abhorred fighting. 

Bridget quickly recalled his yoyo and looked downwards. "...Sorry, Dizzy. I guess I just wanted to...protect you."

Dizzy cast Bridget an unreadable look. "Me...? You wanted to...protect me?" 

The Englishman swiftly confirmed that. "Yes. You're my friend. That's what friends do."

Dizzy looked away. "...Your friend..."

Bridget did not notice the change in Dizzy's disposition, and left it to its own. Whatever happened, he was going to make this week special for Dizzy. This little obstruction would not soil it. 

"Come on, Dizzy." Bridget said calmly. "Let's get out of here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was really wonderful, Dizzy!"

The timid young girl flashed a shallow smile at Bridget. After returning home from their quick shopping outage in the village, Dizzy had gone straight to work in the kitchen. In no time at all, Dizzy had adjusted to her surroundings and acted accordingly. Before long, the sweet smell of a talented woman's cooking was wafting around the kitchen and the halls. Bridget had even offered to help (though he didn't see what he could do, he wasn't much of a chef) but Dizzy would hear none of that, saying that, 'It had to be something special, just from her'. The food smelt too good for Bridget to even bother debating about it, and left his angel to her own devices. An hour or so later, Dizzy emerged with sumptuous feast fit for a king. And from Bridget's relaxed and satisfied disposition, Dizzy got the impression that he enjoyed himself. 

Dizzy's eyes lowered to her plate. "Thank you, Bridget. June and the other girls have helped me out a lot."

A drifting sigh escaped Bridget's lips. "I wish I could prepare food as good as this. But I'm always on the move, chasing new bounties and such..."

Even though she tried not to, Dizzy inferred her own feelings into the situation. "Well...maybe you should...start thinking about settling down somewhere...?"

"I've thought about that." Bridget said in earnest. "And I probably will someday. I'm not sure if I will be doing that just now though."

"Oh..." Dizzy hid her disappointment as best she could. If Bridget stayed in one place, it meant that she would be able to see more of him. It was only by chance that Bridget and Dizzy had run into each other before her 4th birthday. The idea of separation...it didn't hold much appeal in Dizzy's mind. 

Just then, Bridget's family butler walked up to the large dining table that Dizzy and Bridget were sitting by. 

"Do you require anything, Master Bridget?" The butler asked courteously. 

The English yoyo boy thought for a second. "No, not really. Oh, but could you could show Dizzy to her room for me?"

The butler nodded. "As you wish, Master Bridget. Come along, Miss Dizzy."

The innocent Gear quickly stood and followed the butler. "Y-yes."

Bridget quickly waved to Dizzy just as she left the dining room. It was funny. Despite the fact that that drunkard had ruined their trip to the village, Dizzy was perfectly fine now. It was strange in a way. But Bridget was pleased that their week had not been spoiled. 

_"I hope she's having fun. I'd like to do this more often."_ Bridget thought. And in doing so, he was reminded of his feelings. And they seemed to get stronger and even more blatant every time he sat eyes on Dizzy.  _"I shouldn't be thinking like this...Dizzy likes May, not me...I'm just a friend in her eyes..."_

Placing his arms on the table, Bridget pushed back and stood upright. _"I really shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Maybe I should go practice a little...that always cools me down."_

Now that that was settled, Bridget sauntered over to the door of the dining room and made his way out. He was right, practicing to fully master his yoyo skills did calm him down at times. It also gave him a moment to think, to reflect on the things that were going on in his life. But for the moment, the young man simply wanted to get his mind off those said issues. After trudging through many of the labyrinthine hallways of his family's mansion, Bridget came to a furthest to the back door that led to the private gardens of the household. 

Bridget breathed in the cool night air whist he stepped into the freshly cut grass of this estate garden. Just like the rest of the manor it was unnecessarily big, but it suited his needs for the moment. 

Without a second thought, Bridget placed his feet firmly on the grass and whipped out his yoyo. A graceful hand was pressed forward, evenly, and the metallic weapon shot out in a swift strike. The powerful yoyo cut through the air, with accurate timing and depth. Then the lightning fast movement ended as the yoyo whizzed back into Bridget's hand. He repeated this action over and over again, in a variety of poses and angles. Even though most people would find it extremely difficult to even attempt to pull of these sorts of tricks, to Bridget it was second nature. He could perform these tricks effortlessly, almost mechanically. After so long, the English boy had a sort of yoyo prowess that was second to none. At the same time though, he never felt truly satisfied with his performance. The blonde was on a journey of perfection, and he still felt like he had a long way to go. 

Unbeknownst to Bridget though, Dizzy stepped up to the doorway into the mansion. Her lips pulled into a bashful smile. Dizzy was impressed with Bridget's talents. It was nice to see something so light-hearted and carefree. But Dizzy was looking deeper than that. 

Why was she so drawn to Bridget?

The scarlet-eyed beauty did not know why or how she had become so attached to the blonde haired brit, but there was something...unique about him. And whatever it was, Dizzy was having a hard time resisting it. 

Just then, even though Dizzy simply wanted to watch Bridget, she stepped on a rogue twig, breaking Bridget's concentration. The young man recalled his yoyo and looked back. 

He saw Dizzy. "Dizzy? Have you seen your room yet?"

"Yes. It is very nice." Dizzy walked forward, moving slowly, blushing a little as she did so. "Are you training?"

Bridget tried to ignore his ego when the thought of impressing Dizzy came to mind. "I suppose you could say that. It gets my mind off stuff, mainly."

The happiness in Dizzy's voice dropped by a fraction. "Is something bothering you?"

Bridget jerked. "No, no! I'm fine; I just wanted to take some time to think things over. I'm okay, really."

That was a relief for Dizzy. She never liked it when her friends were worried or in danger. It was even more so for Bridget...since...

"I am...I am glad that you are okay." Dizzy admitted. 

Bridget smiled at Dizzy, and motioned for her to sit down on the grass next to him. Dizzy did so, and the two settled along next to each other. Bridget felt an uneasiness settle into him when Dizzy's arm was pressed up against his own. It felt so...strange. He knew full well that Dizzy was in a relationship with May, so why couldn't he stop feeling this way? 

The agitation became even deeper when Dizzy lightly rested her head on Bridget's shoulder. The young Gear sighed. 

"I feel so comfortable with you."

Bridget just gulped. He had no idea how long he could last without blurting out his affection towards Dizzy. After a few moments, the aristocrat's progeny caught sight of something in the starry night skies. 

"Hey, look!" Bridget said quickly. "It's a shooting star."

The crimson eyes of Dizzy gazed upon that sight. A streaky flash of light cruising its own path through the hours of darkness. "It is beautiful."

Bridget had to agree, detraction or not. "It is, isn't it?"

"You should make a wish."

That got the yoyo boy confused. "Huh? What does that mean."

"Testament once told me something when I was living with him, back in the forest." A nostalgic smile came to Dizzy. She did enjoy those days, with Testament and her animal friends. "...Once I saw a shooting star, and he told me that I should make a wish..."

"What did you wish for?" Asked Bridget, curiously. 

"...I wished to see my parents someday. And I know I will...maybe not now...but someday..."

Bridget's heart was in knots from seeing that innocent expression on Dizzy's face. There was such genuine compassion and purity within his cerulean-haired angel. The fight against his feelings for the girl was a losing battle. 

Dizzy shifted a little. "So, what would you wish for, Bridget?"

Those words just about knocked the young man out of his Dizzy-induced daydream. "Me? I..." And then Bridget realized the only the thing he really wanted was Dizzy. "There's no point."   

Dizzy was confused. "Why not?"

"I wouldn't get what I wish for." Bridget said, masking his sadness.

But curiosity was not mislaid on Dizzy, and she slowly lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him eye to eye. "What do you what?"

Bridget lightly trembled in his nervousness, his emerald green eyes turning to lock onto Dizzy's ruby red ones. And as he did so...he felt his affection bubble and peak once more. 

Why couldn't he keep this under control?

The more he saw of Dizzy, the more he loved. But she was with someone else. With May. A girl who, in Bridget's opinion, had no idea how lucky she was. It was the ultimate paradox. The one thing Bridget craved more than anything else in the world was sitting right next to him. Yet, she was well out of his reach. 

Fate loves a cruel joke every now and again. 

But despite that...Bridget couldn't bear to keep his feelings bottled up anymore. 

Dizzy had to know. 

Steeling himself for a second, Bridget gazed helplessly into Dizzy's ocean deep eyes, taking her hand into his own. This would be tough. 

"...Dizzy..." Bridget whispered, a slight judder in his light voice. "...I...I lo-"

The young man sighed as his butler stormed outside into the gardens to call him. What impeccable timing. "Master Bridget!"

Bridget tried his best not to be angry as he and Dizzy stood up. "Yes? Is there some sort of problem?"

The butler bowed for his discourteous entrance. "I apologize for my rudeness, Master Bridget, but I have some urgent news. My wife and two children in Newcastle have been struck down with Influenza. I require some time off to take care of them."

Bridget forgot his annoyance. "Of course! If your family is under the weather then you have to take care of them. Don't worry about what my parents will say. I'll explain it all to them."

The butler nodded again, thankfully. "I am most grateful, Master Bridget." With that, the uniformed servant dashed back into the mansion to prepare for his departure. 

"I hope his family will be okay..." Dizzy said. 

"Yeah..." Bridget's thoughts were elsewhere though. _"Does that mean that...Dizzy and I will be alone together?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A short few hours later, the butler left to tend to his family over in Newcastle. Bridget decided to go to his room to get some sleep. It wasn't that he was tired or anything, he just didn't feel in that good of a mood anymore. Even though he was *this* close to telling Dizzy how he felt, it was all for naught. And what was worse...was that Bridget did not think that he had the strength to do that again. And what's more, he felt guilt for attempting to express love to a woman who was already 'taken'. 

_"Just isn't my day."_ Thought Bridget, as he removed the wimple from his head, letting his parched blonde hair run loose. Then as his hand fumbled with the bow below his collar, a knock came at the door. 

Since the butler had left, there was only one person it could be. "Come on in, Dizzy."

The young woman stepped in as Bridget called for her. But as he looked at her, he could tell that something was different. The look Dizzy had on her face was the same one she was wearing when they almost kissed on the Mayship. 

Because of this, Bridget was wary. "...Dizzy...?"

The look did not betray the feeling. Dizzy was definitely going through something. "...May I speak to you...?"

Bridget nodded carefully. "Sure..."

The two took a seat on Bridget's bed, just across the room. That look on Dizzy's face was not dissolving and Bridget was trying his hardest not to do anything silly. 

"Bridget..." Dizzy began. "...When this week is over...will you come back to the Mayship with me?"

Bridget nodded, not ready to be looking at his angel. "Sure. I have to see that you get there okay. Plus, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't visit everyone on the ship."

Dizzy shut her eyes. "That is not what I mean..."

"Then what do you mean?" Bridget asked. 

The hybrid Gear did her best to say this. "...Can you come back to the Mayship...and stay there? Permanently?"

That had Bridget shocked. Staying on the Mayship permanently? Would that even be possible? Johnny only accepted women in the Jellyfish Pirates and Bridget got the feeling that his pride was still bruised from their last encounter. Even more than that, Bridget didn't think he could stand to watch Dizzy and May as a couple every day and every night. 

"I'm not sure, Dizzy..." Bridget said honestly. "Do you think that would...work?"  

Though she may have read too much into it, Dizzy felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't you...want to be with me?"

Bridget's light jade eyes widened, and he instantly moved himself closer to Dizzy, stroking the stray strands of azure hair away from her face. 

"Of course I do, Dizzy..." Bridget chided. "How can you think that I don't? I'd...I'd do anything to be with you..."

Neither Bridget nor Dizzy could comprehend this situation anymore than they had done so far. The only thing that Dizzy understood was that her heart was connected to Bridget on so many levels. As allies, friends, confidantes...but more than that. Something much more. 

She was in love. 

Dizzy felt this as clear as the day. When Bridget's piercingly bright sea green eyes stared back at her, the young woman underwent the unique sensation of butterflies in her stomach. May told her what it would feel like if she met the one. And now, Dizzy was sure. 

Bridget was the one for her. 

Furthermore, the bounty hunter himself was sick and tired of fighting what he felt. Just for a split second, he forgot about everything. His life, his job, his family. None of it was important right now. The only thing he could focus on was Dizzy.  

Destiny cried out to be heard as the two slowly neared each other. And fate gave its gift when Bridget and Dizzy felt the lips connect. Instantly, Dizzy released a sigh of contentment. She had been attracted to Bridget from the first day she had met him, and finally after months of waiting...Dizzy was at last in his arms.   

At that juncture, when Bridget began to lose himself, he quickly ended their kiss, pulling away sharply. "No...we shouldn't..."

Dizzy was still in amazement from her first kiss. "Why not?"

"I can't believe you would even ask me that." Bridget uttered. "What about...you and May..."

At the outset, Dizzy couldn't understand what Bridget was talking about. What did May have to do with anything right now? But then she remembered what they had said on the Mayship. That they were a couple. Now that she thought about it, Dizzy could not recall how May talked her into doing that. But then Dizzy had her own reasons, which is really what this is all about. Making Bridget jealous. The young Gear felt a wave of shame pass through her from doing something so childish. 

First things first, she had to clear the air. "May is my friend...but just my friend. I do not like her that way...it's not the same."

Bridget was too confused to enjoy his relief. "Wait. I thought that the two of you were..."

"No." Dizzy confirmed it. "May said that to make Johnny jealous. She is my friend, but that's it..."

The yoyo boy was still stumped. _"Oh boy...you mean I'll this time I've been beating myself up for nothing...?"_ But then more important things came to Bridget. "So...why did you agree to this? You don't seem to have liked doing it..." 

"Johnny was not...the only person we were trying to make jealous...I...was..."

_"Oh no." _Bridget though urgently. _"Does she have feelings for someone else? Even though we just kissed?"_

Bridget cursed himself for having to say this. "You...you have feelings for someone else?"

Dizzy simply nodded and looked at Bridget wholeheartedly. Even if she had trouble saying it, Dizzy was not mistaking what she felt. Bridget couldn't stand the idea of facing a new obstacle between him and Dizzy, but slowly he looked into his love's eyes. Those twin pools radiating hot scarlet light. And then it hit him.

Bridget was incredulous. "...Me?"

"I'm sorry for lying." Dizzy looked away, ashamed. "I am so sorry..."

After all the time that Bridget had spent dreaming about Dizzy, the whole time she felt the exact same way. But Bridget couldn't really care about that. Or about the jealousy thing. It didn't matter if they loved each other.

"Dizzy." The young man said. 

"..." Dizzy said nothing to answer him. 

Bridget tightened the hug he had somehow slipped Dizzy into. "Dizzy, look at me."

Slowly, scarlet eyes came into sight of emerald ones. "Are you angry with me?"

Bridget shook his head, smiling like he had never done before. "Dizzy...I love you."

Again, Dizzy felt tiny butterflies tickling at her. "You...you love me...? But...I thought that..."

The tip of Bridget's finger touched Dizzy's lips lightly, to prevent her from speaking. "I don't think we should worry too much about that now. It isn't important anymore."

Dizzy nodded. Bridget was right. Words didn't have to be spoken. And they were not needed, either. Ultimately, they loved each other. As long as they had that, any feelings of guilt or doubt were totally irrelevant. 

The two slowly moved back towards each other, joining together in a loving kiss. The future was going to begin now.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiser's Afterthoughts 

* This is my first lemon, depending on which version you're reading. It may or may not have been good, but there always is time to improve. I've also decided to make this a three part series, that I call the _Ren'ai to Aijin_ series. That means that another fic will follow after this one. Remember that if you want to read the uncut, lemon version, you'll have to e-mail me for it. 


End file.
